The purpose of this proposal is to seek support for the APS Conference entitled 14th International Conference on Endothelin: Physiology, Pathophysiology and Therapeutics, scheduled for September 2-5, 2015 in Savannah, Georgia. The meeting is held every other year and rotates between Europe, Asia and North America. It has evolved into the premier forum for scientists to meet and discuss recent developments in basic endothelin (ET) research as well as clinical applications of blocking the ET system and the use of ET as a biomarker for disease. The conference program combines presentations from leading authorities with presentations from young investigators in the ET field. As in the past, the meeting will have a strong focus on the cardiovascular system in health and disease, with an emphasis on translating basic research to major clinical issues in hypertension, myocardial infarction, atherosclerosis, renal failure, diabetes, and pulmonary hypertension. Ample time for poster sessions will allow for in-depth discussions, and special featured poster sessions will highlight ongoing research of students, fellows, and young scientists. The objectives of the conference are: 1) To convene an internationally recognized, interdisciplinary group of investigators to discuss current basic and clinical research findings in the area of ET. The aim of the meeting is to both discuss the ongoing research and issues related to the topic, as well as outline the direction for future work. 2) To promote the wide-spread participation of young scientists in this Conference, with an emphasis on women and underrepresented minorities, through a travel award program. 3) To translate work by new investigators and students pursuing basic and clinical research in ET biology with the overall objective of relating these findings to major clinical issues in the cardiovascular system, pulmonary and renal disease, diabetes, cancer and pain. The APS has agreed to host this meeting because the topic is broadly integrative and interdisciplinary in nature, much like the discipline of physiology. ET plays a critically important role in vascular disorders of most organ systems including the lung, kidneys, heart, and brain. In addition, ET from non-vascular origins contributes to control water and electrolyte transport, modulation of sympathetic nerve activity, and development of the gastrointestinal system. These aspects provide a unique mechanism for APS to have broad exposure and recruitment opportunities to scientific communities beyond the regular APS membership. The discovery of ET in 1988 led to a virtual explosion of information on the physiological and pathological role of ET peptides that has spawned more than 25,000 papers. Driven by high quality basic science, there continues to be a number of Phase I, II and III clinical trials employing ET antagonists. Since the successful trials on pulmonary hypertension, a growing interest in the use of ET antagonists and ET converting enzyme inhibitors in diseases involving the cardiovascular, nervous, respiratory, gastrointestinal, urinar and reproductive systems have been registered. The clinical relevance of the ET system has ensured that the ET conferences are translational in nature with tremendous support from a wide range of pharmaceutical companies.